Shenanigans!
by fantasybean
Summary: Johnlock drabbles written jointly with me and a friend in Maths because we were too bored for words : Hope you enjoy! Warnings: SLASH! Don't like, don't read. Johnlock! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Shenanigans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I wrote this in a maths lesson with my dear friend. Please review, this is her first fanfic! Thank you! By the way, we took it in turns writing. Everything she wrote will be in bold and everything I wrote won't be. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time Sherlock and John were **on the train to Cornwall on their honeymoon. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes as Sherlock began to speak **"You have yoghurt on your face" the genius said fondly "Let me get that for you." to his currently yoghurt eating husband. He leaned in and **licked it tenderly off his face. John blushed in embarrassment and turned to talk to Sherlock when Sherlock then **cut him off with a love filled kiss. When he drew away and entwined their hands John noticed that they had the attention of the whole carriage.

**Sherlock led him off to their room in the posh train to rest together, **and by rest, we mean 'rest' ;). By dinner time they finally stopped and lay in the large bed, satisfied. John rested his head on Sherlock's chest and let his eyes flicker shut. Sherlock smiled and watched his husband.

**As the train neared its destination Sherlock and John made sure they had everything including their dog Gladstone to make their honeymoon that little bit more perfect, but then **John cried out as his ankle buckled and he fell to the ground just as he stepped onto the platform. Sherlock knelt next to his soul mate.

"John! What's wrong?" Sherlock urged. 

"My ankle! I think it's badly sprained!" John explained.

"We need to get you to the hotel, it's not too far. Shall I carry you?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, piggy back will be best." John said. Sherlock smiled.

**When they reached the posh hotel Sherlock slowly lay John on the table. John looked at him, puzzled by his choice of seating and asked "Why a table, Sherlock?"**

**Sherlock could only reply **with a smile. Sherlock got a medical kit and asked John to lead him through it so the army-doctor had the quickest recovery possible.

"But seriously, why the table?" John asked before he was going to tell Sherlock how to wrap his ankle.

**Sherlock could only say "Patients should be treated on a doctor's table" with a smirk.**

"Ever the traditionalist" John smiled and began instructing Sherlock in bandaging the sprained ankle to give it support. Sherlock calmly followed John's advice. When he'd finished he kissed John on the lips and ran his fingers through his soft hair. John **still blushed when he was being kissed; cheeks flared with the deepest red and returned the kiss with passion to Sherlock.**

Sherlock adored John's blush and deepened the kiss till John was lying in the table with the consulting detective on top of him.

"Shall we move this to the bed?" John asked against his husband's mouth and between kisses.

**Sherlock moved his lips to John's ear and whispered slowly and quietly his response "Yes we shall."**

**Author's note: PLEASE, please review!**

**My friend's tumblr URL: allgingersmuststandtogether**

**My tumblr URL: aroundthesunlikeateddybear**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shenanigans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I know that I had put this fic as 'Complete' but me and my friend were bored in Maths again and we got carried away, not that we minded, and we wrote three more drabbles that fitted this story. So it's just drabbles now, I hope you enjoy them and please review! This is my friend's first published story and I really enjoy writing it with her as we casually pass the notepad with her stories on it behind another friend's back 'casually'. Please review. And remember that her words are in bold and mine are not. Thanks!**

Sherlock and John were husbands, and happily so . **As they neared the lifeless body John timidly grabbed Sherlock's hand out of insecurity. **Sherlock smiled reassuringly.

"Get a room; this is a bloody crime scene!" Anderson shouted while Lestrade frowned at the forensic scientist's behaviour and Donavon nodded with Anderson's comment.

**John and Sherlock lingered close together while they examined the crime scene.**

Suddenly the smell of blood took John back to Afghanistan and he fell into a nightmare. Sherlock had been standing, deducing, when his husband had been struck by the PTSD attack. John had **a seizure on the floor and Sherlock stopped deducing to help his husband with tender words.**

Sherlock crouched by John's head, ran his fingers through the army-doctor's hair and calmed he soldier. John stopped shaking and his breathing calmed.

"Sh'lock?" John blearily called out.

Sherlock picked John up so he was cradled in his arms. John's head fell on his shoulder and he buried his face in Sherlock's neck.

"I'm taking you home." Sherlock whispered and kissed John's forehead. He looked up at the officers.

**Lestrade nodded and he left to 221B Baker Street to comfort the little soldier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shenanigans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Sherlock and John stood in the centre of the living room of 221B Baker Street slow dancing, **when Sherlock then whispered "Shall we speed things up?"**

"Oh god yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Shenanigans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: This might be the last update, school is coming to an end for us and we need to revise. Anyway, enjoy and please review, thanks!**

Sherlock and John had decided to go camping. **When they arrived to the campsite and John was trying to put up the tent **Sherlock walked up behind John and wrapped his arms around John's waist and rested his chin on John's shoulder. "Sherlock, darling, little busy here." John said. Sherlock sighed and left John to it.

In the evening John and Sherlock climbed into the tent and found there was only one sleeping bag. **They looked at each other and John declared that he was going to get dinner ready.**

Sherlock smiled and they ate dinner snuggled up by the campfire. They got into the one sleeping bag, pressed flush against each other.

**They wriggled against each other **and giggled. They spent the rest of the night annoying their tent neighbours with the noise .


	5. Chapter 5

**Shenanigans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**On a warm sunny day **on a beach in Spain, Sherlock and John were swimming out into the ocean together. They wanted to reach the buoy and the swim back.

**As they set off John began to feel light headed but chose to ignore it. **Sherlock smiled as he excelled past his husband. But then the comforting sound of his husband's breathing behind him disappeared. **Sherlock turned to see his husband had gone under the water, he panicked and **quickly dove down, soon found John's limp body. He swam up and towards the shore of the deserted beach.

Once he reached the shore John's body was laid on the ground. Sherlock **thought back to the first aid course John had forced him to take. Sherlock quickly found the place on John's chest to perform CPR. **He pressed down five times and then pinched John's nose, opened his mouth and breathed into him, causing John's body to convulse as he choked up the water.

Sherlock held John close and rubbed his back. John's breathing soon calmed and Sherlock said "N**ever do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you." Sherlock tried with all his might to hold back his tears of relief.**

John smiled reassuringly and once he had got his breath back properly he drew Sherlock into a passionate and love-filled kiss. Sherlock heatedly reciprocated and after a few moments drew back.

"What caused you to go under, Doctor?" he asked.

"I think the heat made me faint. I felt rather disorientated before it went black."

**Sherlock could only stare at him and drew him back into the passionate kiss and the night they spent at their hotel in Spain was one that without a doubt they would remember.**


End file.
